1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-voltage electronic part, in particular, to a high-voltage block for supplying voltage to a focusing electrode of a CRT, and if necessary for supplying voltage to a screen electrode of a CRT.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For supplying voltage to a focusing electrode of a CRT, a high-voltage electronic part such as a high-voltage block is used. With such a high-voltage electronic part, a voltage-dividing resistor is used for division of the voltage from a flyback transformer. The voltage-dividing resistor is stored in a case. In this case, there are also stored a coupling capacitor, which is used for overlapping dynamic focusing voltage on output divided by the voltage-dividing resistor, and a smoothing capacitor for smoothing output from the voltage dividing resistor for focusing.
However, since the voltage supplied with such a high-voltage electronic part is high, an adequate distance is required between the voltage-dividing resistor and the capacitor when the insulation and the influence of the induced ripples are taken into consideration. Therefore, it is difficult to miniaturize the high-voltage electronic part. Furthermore, since the high-voltage electronic part can not be miniaturized, influence induced by heat is large, and there are problems about its reliability e.g. risk of deformation thereof.